herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Spellman (2018)
|hobby = Practicing Magic Being with Harvey Kinkle |goals = Protect her loved Ones |family = |friends = Harvey Kinkle (ex-boyfriend), Susie Putnam, Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nick Scratch (boyfriend), Weird Sisters |enemies = Satan, Madame Satan, Father Blackwood, Weird Sisters (formally) |type of hero = Teenaged Witch }} Sabrina Spellman is the main protagonist of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. She is portrayed by Kiernan Shipka, who also voices Jinora from The Legend of Korra, and McKenna Grace as the younger versiong of her, who also played young Carol Danvers in Captain Marvel, young Caroline Forbes in The Vampire Diaries, young Emma Swan in Once Upon a Time, and will portray young Daphne Blake in Scoob. History Early life Sabrina is the daughter of Lucifer Morningstar and Diana Spellman, who impregnated her when they went to the Fallen Angel for help to conceive a child. Sabrina was given a Holy Baptism by her mother, and aunt Hilda Spellman witnessed. Edward would put Sabrina's name in the book of the Beast, and Zelda witness this event. Edward and Diana would die in a plane crash, leaving aunts Zelda and Hilda to take care of the child. Sabrina would grow up in the mortal world, and be tormented by the Weird Sisters. Part One Sabrina Spellman is about to turn 16—on Halloween no less. She spends her days hanging with her boyfriend Harvey, and best friends Roz and Susie. However, on her 16th birthday she must fully embrace her witch half through a dark baptism, where she will pledge loyalty to the Dark Lord Satan. But Sabrina is torn, as she must choose between her friends and her family. Sabrina spends the days leading up to her birthday finding answers to her questions about the ritual. Sabrina must also deal with three sister witches known as the Weird Sisters, who look down on her for being a "half-breed". While these events occur, Sabrina spends time with her friends, including her boyfriend, Harvey Kinkle. After seeing Night of the Living Dead, Harvey gives her a necklace, and the two declare their love for each other. That night, a bat crashes into Sabrina's room, and she is told by Hilda to bury it in the pet cemetery. Sabrina and her family are visited by Father Blackwood, the High Priest of the Church of Night. Blackwood seeks to reassure Sabrina and answer her questions about her baptism in order to sway her. Sabrina's friend, Susie, is being bullied by four football players, causing Sabrina to take matters into her own hands. She teams up with the Weird Sisters to teach the boys a lesson by scaring them, however she is still racked with the choice. Sabrina's birthday arrives, and she decides to spend her last night with her friends at a Halloween party. As midnight approaches, Sabrina heads toward her dark baptism with unease. The ritual is completely different than what Blackwood described and at the last minute Sabrina denies the Dark Lord and flees, she is attacked in the woods but arrives at her house. There, she proclaims her refusal to sign the Book of the Beast, ending the baptism. Part Two Sabrina has a nightmare; wandering through the woods, she watches as her father Edward Spellman presents her as an infant to the Dark Lord. She then encounters three demons each holding a box in front of her. When Sabrina awakes, she magically tries on various clothes against the mirror while Salem watches. Her aunts Zelda and Hilda and cousin Ambrose Spellman comment about her choice of clothes and loud music. Sabrina tells her aunts about her plans to spend more of her time at the Academy of Unseen Arts, having obtained indefinite leave from Baxter High's new Principal Mary Wardwell. Zelda plans to take up a teaching position at the Academy. At Baxter High, Lilith, still under the guise as Principal Wardwell, punishes Billy Marlin for chewing gum by forcing him to swallow it. Harvey, Rosalind, and Susie talk about Sabrina's absence. Roz says that she needs time to sort things out. This year, Harvey's trying out for basketball. He and his father played together over the break. He'd been doing better since the magic eggnog Sabrina conjured up. Susie wishes to join Harvey on the boy's basketball team. Father Faustus Blackwood introduces Zelda to the other faculty members. He assigns her to teach ancient tongues and sacred scripture. Father Blackwood has assigned his daughter Prudence to serve as Judas Blackwood's wet nurse and scolds her for letting the baby cry. Zelda calms Judas and chats with Prudence, asking if she has been giving him goat's milk. In the present, the Dark Lord emerges from Hell into Greendale Wood in his true form. Meanwhile, Sabrina returns home with Nick and Ambrose. Zelda asks her where she has been all night, scolding her for the troubles she put them through. Sabrina warns Zelda and Hilda about the events about to unfold in Greendale. "Ms. Wardwell" manipulated her into fulfilling a prophecy meant to bring about the end of the world. Because of her, the Dark Lord has assumed his true form and is in Greendale. Moreover, the Gates of Hell are about to open, releasing the hordes of Hell. According to the prophecy Nick found, the Dark Lord's plan is to enslave the tribes of human and witch-kind and to rule over everything with his demon army. Ambrose adds that Sabrina created a mandrake that's absorbed all her witch powers. But that is not even the worst of it. What's worse than Sabrina being mortal, Zelda scoffs. Sabrina is meant to rule by the Dark Lord’s side as his Queen. Zelda objects vehemently to her niece being his child bride because Sabrina is too young and vows to stand against the Dark Lord for her family. When Sabrina suggests Lilith, the Dark Lord responds that Lilith knows that her purpose is to serve. Sabrina's purpose, however, is to blow the Horn of Gabriel for him, opening the Gates of the Pit for the aristocracy of Hell to attend her coronation. She will wear the Crown, sit on the throne, and remake the world in Hell’s image once they have danced the Mephisto Waltz. He vows that all the demonic hordes will be freed and that the two of them will reign over Hell on Earth for all eternity. Well, that's certainly not an option for Sabrina, she has school to attend. The Dark Lord laughs and reminds her that she said no every step of the way and yet here they are. It's about time she accepted that the Path of Night is her only path and that every choice that she has made has led her here. He says that He has made quite sure of that and reveals that Nick Scratch has helped advance his plan. Nick appears and tells Sabrina that the Dark Lord told him to befriend her but admits that he fell in love with her. Sabrina spits in his face. Nick says that he would never hurt her but that he did not know he was advancing the Dark Lord’s agenda. Sabrina is angry but the Dark Lord tells her not to blame him because it wasn't his choice; there is no such thing as choice, there is only his desire. Sabrina asks if her father conspired with him but the Dark Lord reveals that Edward Spellman is not her father, he is. Sabrina experiences a flashback to the vision of the twins and her father offering her to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord tells Sabrina to submit and to blow Gabriel's Horn at sundown in the clearing where she signed her book. Sabrina flees and Nick tries to stop her. Salem hisses at Nick. The Dark Lord tells Nick to leave her be and that his work is done. Sabrina returns home with Salem and breaks the news to her family. Sabrina asks if her father Edward would offer up her mother Diana to the Dark Lord. Zelda says that Edward loved Diana and would never do that. Hilda says that might be true. Ambrose and Zelda react with shock but Hilda reminds Zelda that she was Diana's midwife. Hilda tells Sabrina that her mother struggled to produce a child so that she and Edward went to the Dark Lord who blessed them with a child. Hilda then recalls that Diana came to her and was worried about Sabrina because she thought that the baby wasn't Edward's. Zelda is shocked and asked why the Dark Lord would do such a thing. Ambrose explains that he has read apocryphal books on Satanic lore and that the Dark Lord perverts the Holy Trinity by siring a babe of witch, mortal, and infernal blood. He deduces this was part of the Dark Lord's plan to instigate the apocalypse. As the rain pours down, Sabrina realizes that the Dark Lord tricked her father and used her mother and that he now expects her to fall in line. Sabrina vows to defy Satan and says that she will always be a Spellman. She vows to fight the Dark Lord but admits she doesn't know how. Lilith returns and says she has an idea about how to fight the Dark Lord. In the woods, Lilith tells Sabrina to exploit the Dark Lord's greatest weakness: his arrogance, pride, and ego. She must flatter the Dark Lord and be in his thrall and should keep him facing her at all times. Lilith explains that the Dark Lord has two wounds on his back which have never fully healed, where his wings were ripped from His body. Lilith’s plan involves Sabrina trapping his foot with a horseshoe so that her aunts can stab him in the back with daggers forged in Megiddo, where Christianity was born. The Spellmans carry out Lilith's plan but the Dark Lord reveals that only the Spear of Longinus can kill him. He points the daggers at Zelda and Hilda's neck and throws Ambrose to the ground. The Dark Lord forces Sabrina to pick up Gabriel’s Horn in return for sparing the lives of her aunts. Sabrina grabs the horn from that altar and blows Gabriel’s Horn. The Devil says that the damnation game begins. He warns Sabrina not to defy him again and tells the Spellmans they are expected at her coronation. Ambrose asks now what. Sabrina says that we pray that Harvey, Theo and Roz are nowhere near the Gates right now. Back at the Spellman household, Lilith apologizes for the failure of their plot and says that she has been sent by the Dark Lord to prepare Sabrina for the ball. Lilith tells Sabrina she will make a wonderful queen. However, Sabrina says that the fight is not over and that she has been looking through the spell books on ways to fight the Dark Lord. She tells Lilith that she has been reading her father's journals. Sabrina says that Edward Spellman is more her father than the Dark Lord. Lilith leaves to prepare the demonic aristocracy. Sabrina tells Salem that she will find a way. Prudence teleports herself and the other Weird Sisters to the Spellman household. Prudence begs Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose to help her sisters and reveals that Blackwood poisoned the entire Coven. She tells Zelda that they are still alive and are at the Desecrated Church. While Hilda and Prudence attend to the Weird Sisters, Zelda and Ambrose teleport themselves to the Desecrated Church. She tells Ambrose they will save as many of them as they can, starting with Melvin and Elspeth. Back at the Spellman household, Ambrose asks Prudence how her sisters are. Prudence thanks Hilda for saving their lives. Ambrose tells Prudence that Father Blackwood used them by exploiting their desire for a father. He says that Blackwood blinded them to the family that they already have. The two hold hands. Sabrina reads one of her father's journals and finds the Acheron Configuration that held Batibat. She considers using it to trap the Dark Lord. Nick says he can help and appears in her room through astral projection. After asking for forgiveness, Sabrina reluctantly accepts his offer to help her prevent the Apocalypse from happening. Nick thinks that the Acheron Configuration can be used to trap the Dark Lord since it is based on the most sacred and complex bindings in nature, the human body. Her father was inspired by Leonardo da Vinci's sketch of the Vitruvian man but the Acheron is only as strong as the magic and binding spell behind it. Thus, this is not something Sabrina can do alone, especially without her powers. Upon Lilith, Roz, Harvey and Theo's arrival, Sabrina's hope for the future is restored. She will require everybody's help. Nick's task is to fix the Acheron Configuration. She and her friends will proceed with a "glamour to end all glamours." Finally, Lilith's job is to trick the Dark Lord into thinking that everything is going according to plan. At the Throne room, the Dark Lord and Lilith sit. Lilith claims that the aristocrats of Hell and Sabrina are awaiting her word. She has arranged a treat for Satan, a "bal masqué" of the flamboyant flavor he so loves. When signaled, the glamoured guests come down the stairs singing and dancing with their masks on. Afterwards, the Dark Lord crowns Sabrina, naming her Sabrina Morningstar, Proud Lady of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows, and Queen of Hell. The guests praise them. Then the pair dance the Mephisto's Waltz. During the dance, Sabrina flatters the Dark Lord to distract him from the guests' chants. Upon the Dark Lord's realization, they remove their masks, revealing themselves as the Spellmans and Sabrina's mortal friends. The Dark Lord is angered by her defiance yet again, but Sabrina replies she is a Spellman first. Ambrose throws the Acheron Configuration, trapping the Dark Lord inside. As they congratulate her for a job well done, the Dark Lord breaks his way out of the Acheron Configuration. Lilith finally steps in and restrains the Dark Lord before he can harm Sabrina. They will need a stronger prison, and the answer to that is the human body, as it was created by the "False God". Nick volunteers in Sabrina's stead, reasoning he is the best binder and conjurer since Edward Spellman so he will be able to contain him. He confesses his love for Sabrina a final time, before trapping the Dark Lord in his body. The demon-possessed Nick tries to attack Sabrina but is knocked unconscious by Ambrose's sleeping spell. Part Three Upcoming Personality Sabrina is kind, compassionate, and thoughtful individual living in two worlds of being a witch, and being around mortals. She has a strong moral compass, and deeply cares for her family and friends, and doesn't like to see them get hurt. She has a hard time being around her friends, since she cannot tell them of her being a witch, but will protect others when necessary. Her selflessness has often lead her to make reckless decisions that have cost her greatly, but she shows herself to be greatly determined to make good choices. In addition, she is greatly protective of her loved ones and those who are victims to bullies. She will return the favor onto those, such as getting revenge on the Weird Sisters despite having told them to stop. She has a strong sense of willpower, being able to resist the Weird Sister's psychological torture. She is also brave, refusing to sign her name in the book, and defy what Father Blackwood wants. Gallery Chilling_Adventures_of_Sabrina_Official_Poster-2.jpg Stories-for-Nerds-Sabrina-the-Teenage-Witch.png Sabrina-Part-2.jpg|Sabrina in part two. Sabrina-part-3.jpg|Sabrina in part three. Sabrina-Witch-Form.jpg|Sabrina's witch appearance. Sabrina-and-Harvey.png|Sabrina and Harvey. SABRINA_2-920x426.jpeg Sabrina-s1-finale.jpg Sabrina-cat.jpg|Sabrina with Salem. 190405-chilling-adventures-of-sabrina-1-ew-656p_992e35161f497d7b4a5ead2476de0d95_fit-760w.jpg Trivia *Sabrina seems likely to become a supporting character on the live-action 2017 CW Series, Riverdale, but given the show's more realistic, darker tone, it is unknown is she will still be a heroic character in this version. *Since it's revealed that Lucifer is her father, Sabrina is part angel, mortal and witch. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Magic Category:Related to Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Sympathetic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Revived Category:Archie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Outright